


Resignation

by BleedingCoffee



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Again, Allusions to sex toys which are now going to be suggested to me by Ads on Facebook, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, E for explicit and educational, Fellatio, Hand Jobs, I Accidentally wrote 10k worth of porn, I was going to post in one part but then chapter titles amused me too much, Lube- made in Eureka, M/M, Reaching the peak of Maslow's pyramid before the base, Start a relationship out with a bang!, gratuitous use of the word fuck, in fact tons of cursing, quitting jobs, thanks google
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingCoffee/pseuds/BleedingCoffee
Summary: Jack finally has enough of Nathan's management of GD and quits, leaving Nathan with no other option than to address the tension between them.





	1. Altercation

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Just look at the tags, you know what you're walking into here.
> 
> Author Note:  Ok, I say this a lot because of this fandom now, but I accidentally turned this into porn.   It was supposed to be a fight, maybe some needy make out session...maybe some angry sex, instead this happened.   What is THIS? Well? It's currently 13k words and growing and probably going to hit 20k by the time it's over.   I was going to post it all in one shot, but then I got the idea for chapter titles and, God knows, I love amusing chapter titles almost as much as I love accidentally writing porn.    So, this is in 4 parts since I'm trying to break it up now and the pile of Hashtag warnings will be contained,mostly, to chapter 3 'Fornication'.   So in case you wanna skip that and just get some arguing, resolution and dating you may do so.   There will still be tons of cursing, perhaps OOC for some but I can't help myself.   They also talk a lot during sex and that is not my decision but theirs.   It also was prompted by a screenshot of a text message i found on Tumblr and I thought...let's made something of this! I didn't expect to make this.

 

_Resignation_

Chapter 1 

**Altercation**

* * *

 

Allison could hear them arguing as they approached her office and it sounded serious this time. She knew _that_ tone in Nathan's voice, it was the tone that had silenced senators and generals when he was being forced to defend GD in some shape or form. It was a tone that was pure intimidation, he would never compromise himself by losing his cool, but there was something more threatening about the fire in his eyes and the clenched jaw that dared anyone to challenge him. They _always_ backed down.

 

It was no surprise to her that Jack Carter was not backing down.

 

It _was_ a surprise to her to hear Jack, his voice absolute ice cold and his statements concise and assertive. Commanding even. She felt her heart begin to race a little, upset at herself for being intrigued by the authority being demanded by the mere tone of his voice and the cadence of his words. This was the US Marshall they had not seen and the fact that he was a match for Nathan stirred something in her that she quickly admonished herself for. Those feelings were gone the second they were in her office and Jack slammed his gun belt on her desk. She watched wide eyed as he unfastened the badge from his chest and threw it at Nathan.

 

“I'm done!” Jack said after surrendering his weapon and badge. “I'm done saving you from yourselves and _Director Stark's_ lack of professionalism and safety protocols. I'm done dealing with this self-absorbed asshole who can't run this facility with any degree of competence and resorts to calling me to fix his fuck ups _every damned time_. I quit.”

 

“It's _your job_.” Nathan snapped back and restrained himself from getting physical with Carter. “Just because you don't have the mental capacity to understand the risks necessary to push the boundaries of nature itself doesn't imply incompetence in anyone _but you_. Dr. Tucker was doing _his job_ and will not be arrested for an experiment gone wrong. That is why they are called _experiments_.”

 

“My job is to protect this town! My job is to _enforce the law_ not act as an enabler. I'm fixing your massive catastrophes so you can turn right around and pressure someone else to do an even better job of trying to kill all of us! ” Jack snapped back, pointing authoritatively at Stark. “ _You_ think you're above the law and this whole goddamned facility is built around the premise that you get to play God and the fallout is an acceptable risk! I don't give a shit about the laws of nature or laws of conservation of mass or energy....I care about the conservation of lives! People. People who work for you who you think are a renewable resource!”

 

“They know the risks!” Nathan slapped that finger away from him, angry enough to think about breaking it. “Everything worked on in this facility is theoretical until it's a reality. There are no safety protocols for experiments that have never been done before. We do them to find out what happens! What part of this is so fucking hard to understand, Carter? It's part of the research and development process!”

 

Allison finally stood up. Nathan was cursing and anger frothing right below the surface, and that was like watching a nuclear reactor overheat. Jack was already boiling over and his restraint was pure professional, but he had just resigned his position and she wasn't sure how long that was going to last. “Gentleman.”

 

“It's not hard to understand that you value your precious science over the lives of the people who work for you. It helps you meet your deadlines and makes you look good but eventually someone is just going to end up dead.” Jack said, finger back to pointing at him and hoping he'd touch him _just one more time_ so he could put him in a choke hold. “It's real easy to just let the disasters happen and write them off as collateral damage, isn't it? If you really did put the blame where it belongs you'd be the one charged with reckless endangerment and violations of human rights. Except the government turns a blind eye to this place because nobody knows it's here and you only answer for scientific and financial profits and losses, not the human kind. People are expendable, aren't they Stark?”

 

“Go fuck yourself!”

 

“Fuck me yourself, you coward!” Jack fired back and finally propelled himself out of the office before he couldn't contain his anger anymore and hit him.

 

Nathan didn't even have a comeback for that as it didn't make a damned bit of sense. “Touché ”

 

Allison looked at the gun on her desk and the Sheriff's star on the floor by Nathan's foot, then up at her ex-husband's flushed red face. “Nathan, I am not accepting his resignation. So you had better fix whatever it is you did and do it before he leaves town.”

 

Nathan glared at her and put his heel on the brass star on the floor and crushed it. “No.”

 

With that he stormed out and turned in the opposite direction as Jack went and returned to his office. She heard Fargo yelp, indicating he told him to not disturb him and cancel his appointments. She walked around her desk and picked up the Sheriff's star, now concave. The blue enamel around the town seal with Archimedes's face was cracked and the pin on the back was broken off. She stood up just as Fargo appeared in the doorway looking distraught. “I don't know, Fargo. Pull up the security tapes and find out what happened.”

 

Fargo looked at the broken Sheriff's star, then to the desk where the gun belt lay. “He can't really quit, can he?”

 

“Not without the official paperwork, but yes he can quit and start the process” She said and turned to her desk to think about her course of action. What the hell had turned their amusing and somewhat flirty banter into _this_?

 

* * *

 

 

“Slow down Carter...” Jo cringed as he threw another handful of his things into a box as he cleaned out his desk. Several items had been thrown across the room at the trash can, denting its side and landing on the floor. Apparently he still could throw a pretty decent fastball, even if that ball was made of rubber bands or a possible incendiary device. She was trying to figure out what happened but he barely let her get a word in since he came through the door. He said he had just quit, kissed her on the forehead to say congratulations on the promotion and allowed her to say 'What happened?'. That got a flood of obscenities, weirdly disconnected statements and a lot of unique insults directed at Nathan Stark.

 

“Jo, I've put up with a lot and I just can't do it anymore. It's not just Stark being a dick, it's him being a piece of shit human being who constantly ignores the well being of the people working for him and then deliberately calls me in to fix it instead of using GD security. The people who get hurt get fixed by some magic medical gadget in the infirmary and are physically repaired but you know they're traumatized for life. If not by the accident that damned near killed them, then certainly by the fear of losing their jobs and research because they did as instructed and ignored safety protocols to get results!”

 

“Yes.” Jo said and watched another device get hurled across the room. She cringed as she waited for an explosion, consider it was a confiscated 'science fair project' from Tesla high. She wasn't going to point out Carter's own lack of safety protocols right now. “Carter, we deal with this every day.”

 

“Well not anymore. I feel like I'm making this worse by getting involved and saving their asses. The number of incidents have skyrocketed since I took over. I looked at Cobb's records. It's either Stark's doing or mine and I don't think he'd have a job if I stopped helping him stop these disasters. So win-win here.”

 

Jo frowned. Yeah, he and Stark were a disaster. If they could only figure out if they loved or hated each other the incidents in Eureka might just go back to average levels.

 

Jack pulled the rest of his personal stuff out of the desk and then picked up the box. “I'm done. I quit. I'm going back to the Marshalls where I belong. Find the bad guy, cuff them and bring them in. Escort the bad guy to a maximum security prison. Protect the sometimes bad people after they testify against the worse bad people. Not help some bad guy ruin the town and everyone's lives because he only thinks about himself.”

 

“Jack, it's the job. It's Eureka.” Jo said. They were friends and she wasn't going to let him walk out on a job that changed his life. Even if she understood how aggravating it was for him. “What about Zoe?”

 

“Jo, I...” Jack closed his eyes. Zoe was going to be devastated. “I can't stand by and let Stark keep ignoring the dangers because it's going to eventually kill someone and that blood is going to be on my hands because it will wash right off his. I can't live with that. Not when I can directly help stop it and nobody here is willing to stop him. So I know it's going to be a setback for Zoe but I can only hope she'll understand. It's for her safety too because this town almost destroys itself every week and it's innocent people like her that pay the price. So...I'm done.”

 

“I'll come over after my shift and help you pack.”

 

“No, you're going to try and help me unpack...” Jack said knowing she was going to come over with beer and a list of reasons he shouldn't leave. “But I'd like that Sheriff Lupo.”

 

“I do like the sound of that, but not like this.”

 

“Not to tell you how to do your job, but you might want to head up to GD to pick up your new badge which I unfortunately didn't embed in Stark's face. He's also pretty pissed so he might blow something up or scare his people into doing that.”

 

“Right.” Jo said as he took his box and left. She picked up the phone and called Fargo. As soon as she heard him pick up she said, “What the hell just happened up there?”

 

“ _Stark just left! Dr. Blake just threatened him with filing incident reports she should have passed on to the DoD and he stormed out of here.”_

 

“Why would she threaten him?”

 

“ _To apologize to Sheriff Carter so he doesn't quit?”_

 

“Wow. No surprise their marriage failed.”

 

“ _I know, right?”_

 

“Alright, I'll handle it.” Jo assured him and then hung up. She put rolled her eyes and decided to let them hash it out, S.A.R.A.H. would call or immobilize them if they were in danger of killing each other. It was her job to manage the rumors while they did that.

 

 

 


	2. Abberation

 

_Resignation_

Chapter 2

**Abberation**

* * *

 

Jack had already taken off his uniform and changed into jeans and an old Dodgers t-shirt when S.A.R.A.H. announced someone was at the door. He had already made it clear to her he wasn't interested in entertaining any visitors so he just ignored it and continued to enjoy his cold beer on the couch as he contemplated his next move.  Where the hell was he going to go from here?  Who was the next person he called to ask for a job?   That was ruined by the sound of the door opening and Stark marching in.  He leapt to his feet and screamed at the ceiling, “S.A.R.A.H!”

 

“I'm sorry, Sheriff, he threatened to upload a virus and take control of my systems.” The house apologized.

 

“You threatened _my house_!” Jack said in disgust. “Can you get any more despicable!?!”

 

“Give me time.” Nathan countered and looked up at the ceiling and tried to remain calm. He had gone to his office ready to destroy something or someone but all he kept hearing was Jack's 'Fuck me yourself, you coward'. He bounced between fuck that guy and I want to fuck that guy and simply could not deny that their complete meltdown had been fueled by emotions. The realization that Jack was so upset that he quit his job was what compelled him to come here. This was more than their usual workplace animosity and it wasn't just about the incident in Section 5. “I, however, _am_ _not a coward._ ”

 

Jack walked over to him and finally poked his finger into his chest like he wanted to earlier. “You really believe that? You think you can just keep finding opportune moments to pull me into empty labs to kiss me and walk away? You don't want to take it further than that and you think you're not a coward? You never call unless its work, you never acknowledge you even like me outside of closed rooms. I don't even have a read on whether or not you're fucking with me or not. Well I'm done. I'm done waiting on you to make up your mind and figure out if you want Allison or if you're going to commit to whatever it is we could have....I'm done being played. You're using this attraction against me and I've let you get away with enough because you've compromised _me_ instead of making compromises. So yeah, what you've done is pretty damned low even for your already ridiculously low ethical standards.”

 

“Jack...” Nathan watched him throw up his hands and start pacing. Today's blow up had been coming for a while and he knew it was his fault. He had pushed Jack this far, pushed him to be the volatile mess he was right now. Pushed him away enough times that he was ready to just leave. Instead of hearing him out he had pushed back and it escalated into this.

 

“No! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear any of your trademark Stark bullshit.” Jack said. “I can't believe I fell for it! I can't believe I fell for you!”

 

Nathan reached out and grabbed Jack's cracked and fading t-shirt and pulled him into him, kissing him with enough force to muffle his protests and override his anger, kissing him with enough passion to tell him that this had been more than just some power play. It wasn't angry, it wasn't some invitation to put his anger into something else, it was Nathan's only way of proving he wasn't scared of his feelings for the Sheriff. He put his hand on his cheek, tenderly caressing him as he kissed him.   

 

Jack felt his anger start to subside as Nathan's hand held his cheek and his kiss spoke the words he just couldn't say. However this was _exactly_ what Jack's problem was and today he wasn't going to be dismissed by _anything_ from the GD director's lips. He forced himself to push himself away and took a few steps back to make sure he couldn't grab him again. “Stop doing that! Stop teasing me with something you aren't willing to give me just because you don't want to answer for your shitty shitty actions!”

 

“What is it you want, Jack?”

 

“I want you to leave.”

 

“Not until you agree to stay.”

 

“Fine. _You_ leave...Eureka.”

 

“I really hurt you.”

 

“Yeah, you did.”

 

“I just got divorced, I lost Callister! Did you really expect me to just jump into a new relationship?” Nathan asked, hearing his voice rise despite trying to keep it in check.

 

“Then maybe you shouldn't have kept kissing me!”

 

“Well I couldn't have you going after Allison when she clearly wasn't as upset about our marriage ending as I was.”

 

“You kissed me.” Jack repeated. “ _That day_. The day you signed the divorce papers. It felt like you were relieved, like you were liberated. Then you shut down. Let's not even start with Callister, OK? You were a goddamned mess and I stayed with you all night and would have done anything to take away your pain. I saw you, the real you, and the next day you were this phony asshole who doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself. You want me _when you want me_ and you're just taking what you want like you always do. Why care about who you hurt in the process, right?”

 

Nathan fired back, “Jack, it's not about Allison being done with me it's more about me being incapable of keeping my marriage intact. It's about me being that asshole who takes a job on the other side of the country without telling her, doesn't speak with her for a year and doesn't even call to tell her I'm coming back to Eureka. She should have divorced me sooner. I wanted to be certain I could be better to you.”

 

“By kissing me and walking away!?” Jack exclaimed. “Out of all the nonsense you've told me in my time in Eureka, that makes the _least_ amount of sense.”

 

“I didn't want you dating her!”

 

“You weren't dating me either!”

 

“Fine, do you want to go to Cafe Diem right now and have lunch with me?” Nathan yelled back.

 

“No.”

 

Nathan growled in frustration, he had to get his temper under control. This felt too much like arguments with Ally, two emotionally-charged competitive people being seduced by the adrenaline of the fight. He ran his hand down his face and took a deep breath, he wanted to be better than this. He had to stop reacting to Jack's justified anger and talk this out. Jack wasn't Ally, he was a peacekeeper by nature. He wanted to resolve tension and take measures to prevent catastrophes. He wanted to listen, he wanted to talk. No, h _e wanted to leave._ That made Nathan refocus, he couldn't lose him before things even started. “What _do_ you want then?”

 

“Stop trying to control me!” Jack said. “Stop being such a dick at work and start respecting me. Stop walking in on some disaster and dismissing my assessment that it could have been avoided if you just managed your damned people better! God Nathan, realize that you don't have to do everything by yourself and trust me to help you. Stop walking away from me!”

 

“That is exactly what I have been trying to do.” Nathan said through gritted teeth.

 

“Well you suck at it!”

 

“I'm not here to argue with you!” Nathan yelled despite trying to control himself better, Jack could be infuriating.  It wasn't in his nature to be the mediator, he always thought it beneath him to compromise, and this was the one rare occurrence when he felt it absolutely necessary.

 

“You're doing a shitty job of that too!” Jack yelled back and finally threw up his hands, exasperated. “Oh my God, just leave!”

 

“Not until we fix this- _fix us_!”

 

“There is no _us!_ All there is.... _is you_ taking advantage of my feelings for you in order to get your way.”

 

“I never, not once, kissed you when I was trying to get my way.” Nathan pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.  This was harder than he thought it would be.  “Is that the problem, you want me to have my way with you? 'Fuck you myself'?”

 

“I was pissed off, I didn't mean it like that.”

 

“I didn't want this to just be about sex, Jack.”

 

“Clearly.”

 

“You're pissed at me for _not_ having sex with you?” Nathan asked incredulously. Angry Jack was like a tempest, whipping one one and then another.

 

“You take your shirt off, you flirt, you kiss me and then that's it? You keep me up at night thinking about you and we spend our day working together so damned well and we celebrate with a kiss and then...” Jack just flailed around. “Nothing. No calls. No hint you want to do more that work me up into a hot mess. Nothing. ”

 

“I want to do things right this time.” Nathan's felt the anger leave him now as he saw how much his indecision had torn Jack apart. He never intended it to be that way, he just needed him to know the feelings between them were mutual and when things were right he was going to come for him and sweep him off his damned feet. Unfortunately he didn't have the strength to not indulge when Jack turned every kiss into something hot- _fast_. It was like throwing water on a grease fire with him and Nathan knew he could lose himself in it and go too far and ruin it all before it started. His solution was to walk away because his resolve was only so strong where Jack was concerned. “It's so easy to want you, to kiss you and want more but I wasn't ready to be the man you deserved.”

 

“However you're possessive enough to keep me away from your ex-wife.” Jack replied.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ok, _I'll leave._ ” Jack said. “It's _my house_ but clearly you're going to just manipulate S.A.R.A.H. the same way you do me, so I guess I'll just go somewhere else...”

 

“This isn't working...”

 

“You just figured that out?” Jack said as he went to grab his keys on the kitchen island. Before he could pick them up Nathan's hand was over has and he felt that warmth stir in him that he wished he could repress right now.

 

“I want you. I can't lose you. I don't have anything figured out.” Nathan hissed. He finally resigned to just admit it, pride be damned. “Do you understand how hard it is for me to not know what I'm doing? Do you know how hard it is for me to say 'I don't know'?”

 

“No, I don't.” Jack growled. “You do nothing but talk down to me, why the fuck can't you just talk _to me_?”

 

“I didn't know what to say or do. I thought I had one chance to do it right and I was waiting on that chance...”

 

“Can't you just let it all go and forget about all the scenarios where it doesn't work out and just try? Stop overthinking, just be an impulsive idiot and throw yourself into what you want instead of calculating every possible outcome.”

 

“No, because you're busy throwing _yourself_ into danger at every possible opportunity and every week I am accosted by the scenario where you might not be here the next day.”

 

“Safety protocols?” Jack practically sang the words. Nathan's voice was calm and soothing, a warm rumble of words that were taking the edge off his anger. “Might have heard someone mention those?”

 

“They don't work when the town Sheriff is the fail-safe.” Nathan said and squeezed Jack's hand. “You save the day every time. You're indestructible. You're gorgeous. Statistically the incidents have risen because you happen to be a very attractive option when things go wrong.”

 

Jack looked over at him, looking for a sign he was just trying to put the blame on him...but instead he saw complete sincerity. “You think scientists are risking death, dismemberment and redaction _over me_?”

 

“I am.”

 

“I am _so confused_.” Jack said and let some tension release from his body. He was coiled and ready to strike and his brain in a fog from arguing, but Nathan's calm demeanor was having it's effect on him.   Slowly it felt like the fuzzy edges of rage were giving way to a more focused perspective, one of Nathan Stark trying to talk _him_ down off a cliff.   “What do you want, Nathan?”

 

“You.” He replied. “Do you want me to call a town meeting and declare I want to publicly acknowledge we're dating or just go back to GD and announce it over the P.A.?””

 

“I'd like to actually go on a date, if you're not afraid of people knowing you're kissing the stupid Sheriff behind locked doors.”

 

“I'll kiss you in the middle of town if that's what you want.” Nathan offered. “I'm not embarrassed or ashamed of you. Is that what you think?”

 

“You're brilliant and I'm not. You're Nathan 'I have a PhD in water heaters and everything else in addition to this Nobel Prize I keep unlocked because I can easily get a new one ' Stark. This whole town lets you get away with everything because you're so damned brilliant they are just blessed enough to be in your presence. Your ex-wife is the most beautiful woman I have every seen in my life and so fucking smart she understands you, and you guys were perfect for each other. So if she wasn't good for you, how the hell can I be?”

 

“We were far from perfect, even if that image of us was. We clung to that image for too long.” Nathan came up behind Jack and wrapped his arms around him and kissed his temple. God, he never wanted to make Jack feel insecure or question his intentions. Not anymore at least, not since they evolved past enemies and competitors for Ally to this weird sexually changed _thing_ of theirs. “I want to be worthy of you.”

 

“This isn't only about me.” Jack said. “I'm serious about your shitty management techniques. I'm still super pissed about today.”

 

“I got that message loud and clear.”

 

“No, you didn't.” Jack said and tightened his fist around the keys in his hand and Nathan's hand just wrapped around his in support. “What happened today in Tucker's lab was ridiculous. There is no reason for experiments to be done on cute little woodland creatures. None! Nobody needs a rat- crocodile hybrid designer pet that can chew through the wiring and set some creepy chimera generator machine on fire.  It is going to smell like charred rat hair on Section 5 for a week! Why does _anyone_ need to experiment on that kind of thing!?”

 

“Its a military project. You know that, it's in Section 5.” Nathan answered.

 

“It's fucked up and an abomination of nature.” Jack replied. “Taggart was so upset over seeing what Tucker did to those animals he broke down in tears! You made Taggart cry!”

 

“Like that's hard.” Nathan mumbled. “He sat on the beach and sobbed over my perfect physique the first time he saw me swimming in Lake Archimedes.”

 

“This isn't a joke! This isn't a scientific breakthrough, it's a horror movie. The lab techs are going to be in the infirmary for a week if they figure out how to unfuse them from the animals they were merged with.  That is not OK!”

 

“I agree.” Nathan said calmly. Jack wasn't wrong and he wasn't really wrong either because he had orders from above to push that project through. He wasn't going to get into politics though. “It's not my decision, the military wants this special project seen to and unfortunately I am at their mercy when it comes to funding the entirety of Global Dynamics. I'm sorry that a killer rabbit tried to rip out someone's throat, it was an unforeseeable issue.”

 

“Was it?” Jack asked. “Because I think some new protocols regarding death rays and deadly animal combinations might help prevent future mauling.”

 

“OK.” Nathan felt Jack's hand unclench and his body untense, indicating he was finally done venting. He understood how much control the military had over Eureka's future and that helped him realize some things were unavoidable. It was time to change the subject. “Do you want to lecture me on that while I take your clothes off and 'fuck you myself', then redress you in your Sexy Savior Sheriff's uniform and take you back to work to un-quit?”

 

“I'm never living that down, am I?” Jack groaned. Of all the dumb shit that had come out of his mouth...

 

“No.” Nathan bent down and placed a kiss on his cheek then whispered in his ear. “Yell it all you want at me, I haven't been able to get it out of my head. Jack, I haven't been able to get _you_ out of my head since the day we first met.”

 

“How can you be so brilliant and so stupid?” Jack asked as he leaned back into Nathan, his embrace felt like heaven and he was truly having a hard time staying angry. “This is what I want Nathan. I don't want perfect, I want to figure it out with you. I don't want you to walk away and figure it out on your own. Why can't we help each other like we do every damned day at work? We worked great together when we hated each other and now that we like one another we can't make it work. That is stupid.”

 

Nathan kissed his neck and Jack's breath fluctuated and he involuntarily tilted his head to give him a little better access. He rubbed his beard against the soft skin of his neck and then kissed him again, lips lingering on him until he felt him relax under him more. “I was so close to losing it today, the first time I have unraveled like that in a long time and it was because of how intensely I feel about you. It was because everything you said was true and I hated you for seeing through me like that. I felt vulnerable and lashed out. God Jack, I scared myself with how close I was to hurting you and now I'm terrified of losing you.”

 

“I came pretty close to it too. I don't like being manipulated and used. Abby would say that my self-worth is too closely tied to my job. That I can't separate myself from my career and an insult to my professionalism or integrity is the most serious wound you can inflict.”  Jack sighed.  He hated that she was right about that.

 

“I respect you and everything you do. I don't respect a lot of people for anything other than their very specific expertise in their field. You're more than just your job Jack, you're an incredibly intuitive and self-sacrificing man who I am in awe of every damned day. I have no idea what the hell you are doing with me.”

 

“I'm not _with you_ because _you_ keep running away.” Jack said and turned around while still in Nathan's embrace. He placed both hands on his cheeks and kissed him. “We both ruined our marriages by being unavailable. I don't want to change our work habits, I just need you to be with me when you can because I'm genuinely trying to do better this time around too. I also need you to stop being a horrible human being to your employees and making them do incredibly dumb shit.”

 

“I'm genuine when I tell you that _you_ are the factor that has lead to the increased incidents in Eureka.” Nathan said and kissed him when he winced at that. “However my solution is to make sure everyone knows you're no longer available and they will suffer my wrath if they keep putting you in danger just to see your beautiful ass walk through the door. _Especially_   the door to the decontainment shower.”

 

“I think you're full of shit.”

 

“Numbers don't lie, Jack.”

 

“Well sometimes scientists can't read the data right.” Jack wrapped his arms around Nathan's neck and smiled, then kissed him as he got a half-assed glare for that insult.

 

“So will you come back to GD with me and get your gun and badge back?” Nathan asked. “I'll file a relationship form with the DoD, I'm not scared of being with you and I don't care who knows it.”

 

“A _what_?”

 

“We have to tell the DoD we're dating since we have such high clearance levels in this town.” Nathan replied and cocked an eyebrow, he wondered if Jack read any of the contract he signed when he took the job.

 

“ _What now_?”

 

Nathan relaxed as Jack got that classic 'Confused Carter' look on his face. He felt a smile form on his lips. “You're the Sheriff, I'm the Director of GD. The Department of Defense is going to red flag our relationship because we're both in positions of power in this town and they will feel it compromises our ability to do our jobs properly. They'll send an auditor and he'll follow us around. You'll be your adorable charming self and I'll be my intimidating asshole self and he'll find in our favor. Why? Because nobody will ever believe with the amount of fighting we do that you are going to do a damned thing to help me get away with anything.”

 

“We're back to the point I was making earlier, which is _just that_. I've let you get away with a lot.” Jack said and shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“Not really. I pulled rank, which you could have done nothing about since GD is not in your jurisdiction.”

 

“I'm pretty sure you just told me that the numbers say I'm Eureka's biggest disaster. That is my jurisdiction.”

 

“Which I, in turn, told you that I am going to start managing properly by declaring that you are _my_ disaster. Look at that, fixing my shitty management techniques already!” Nathan placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “So, wanna fuck?”

 

Jack reacted in his typical surprised fashion by convulsing and looking at the source of the comment with a smile and 'What?!?!' look in his eyes. Nathan was smiling at him softly, a smile that made it even harder for his brain to formulate words. He had to smile and laugh, “What happened to not rushing into sex?”

 

“We just had a soul-bearing conversation that is clearly more advanced than anything a year or more of dating could have produced. Dating leads to kissing in the supply closet, a few dinner dates at Cafe Diem or rage fueled sex on my desk. This conversation lead to a lot more. I think I deserve a reward for reaching self-actualization and you deserve some incentive to stay in Eureka as our disaster inducing Sheriff.”

 

“Oh. “ Jack considered that and it was true. They weren't dating yet and it had taken years of marriage counseling with Abby to get to the bottom of their issues with each other and, even then, it didn't go well. “ You're not so bad at your job, are you? This is a pretty convincing statement. I can kinda see how you can get money out of politicians now. Especially with promises of sex on your desk.”

 

“I'm _really good_ at my job and even better at certain _other_ jobs.”

 

Jack bit his lip and lifted his eyebrows at that suggestion. There was as seductive glint in Nathan's eyes.  “Oh? Which ones? Can I get a demonstration of your self-proclaimed expertise? Do you have a PhD in fellatio?”

 

“Self-proclaimed?” Nathan laughed and saw that delightfully sinful challenging look on Jack's face saying he expected proof. He let go of Jack and stepped back and took one hand to shove him off the kitchen island and towards the stairs. He took his other hand and started loosening his collar. “Get upstairs. Take off your own tight jeans.”

 

“These jeans are not tight.”

 

“As your boyfriend, I beg to differ. I, however, am not complaining.”

 

“So you're my boyfriend now? I thought you needed DoD approval.”

 

“They'll approve it, because if the auditor denies us I'll blackmail them until they let me have what I want.” Nathan slapped his ass. “What I want is right now is to not fight with you or fight with your pants, so can you please go up the stairs in front of me so I can enjoy the view?”

 

“What? You're not up for a challenge?”

 

“I'm already up and I'm seriously getting tired of you being such a tease.”

 

“I'm the tease?!?”

 

“You're the one who's always naked at work.”

 

“In decontamination showers!” Jack said as he watched Nathan drop his tie on the chair and then shrug out of his jacket. “And that _one_ dream!”

 

“Statistically more public nudity than anyone else in town.” Nathan said and dropped his jacket on the chair. “Once again proving my earlier hypothesis that this town self-destructs to see more of you.”

 

Jack felt like the smile was permanently carved into his face as Nathan got playful and they did their _thing._ Bantering, flirting....taking clothes off.

 

“ _I'm_ going to self-destruct if I don't see more of you so can you please come with me to your bedroom so we can have sex before someone barges in to this bunker to see if we killed each other yet?”

 

“Yeah, I think we have time. Jo is pretty much on the 'you two should fuck that sexual tension out of your systems' program.”  Jack waved his hands to bring attention to their location.  "The town is the Sheriff department's jurisdiction so...it will get handled properly."

 

“I see the Sheriff's department has excellent polices. Let me commend you for your outstanding leadership skills by handing _you_ properly.”

 

“Can you first agree that _your_ policies in regards to your scientists are lacking in safety and supervision?” Jack asked.  He felt bad abandoning his platform now that Nathan was talking him out of his clothes.

 

“Fine.” Nathan relented. He was resigned to making changes in order to appease Jack, they wouldn't be drastic changes but he had to admit Jack was right. “I'll work with you to implement new safety protocols.... by taking you to dinner tonight and letting the whole damned town know you're taken.”

 

“Maybe dating you was a mistake.”

 

“Too late.” Nathan quipped and slapped his ass. “Let's go pry your pants off, we have to get back to work sometime today.”

 

“They are not that tight!”

 

“Should be by now, I'm quite the catch.” Nathan said as he climbed the stairs by himself and started unbuttoning his shirt.

 

Jack laughed and followed him, taking the stairs several at a time. He liked seeing playful Nathan and he had to admit the guy was right to want to wait until they could do it without being fueled by anger or lust. It had been a while for Jack, been a long while since he was with a guy, and he knew if it was just sex powered by carnal need there would be some baggage the next day. That would not be good for him and Nathan, not when they were already having issues communicating and working past their own individual histories. There would be embarrassment, uncertainties and pain as Jack would not hold back when he had the opportunity to satisfy his needs after years of repressing it all for fear of what his ex-wife would think. This....this was a good way to start off, after they both were forced to be honest and the air was cleared of everything harmful. No apprehension about a a date ending and where it would go from there. Just them, naked and ready to figure it out together.

 

Of course turning the corner to his bedroom and seeing Nathan Stark half naked instantly made his mind go blank and his body pulsate with need. He had to put a hand on the door frame to brace himself because he thought his knees might give out as all the blood from his body took the express train straight to his dick. God, he looked _even better_ than the last time he caught a glimpse of him without a shirt on, if that was even possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title refers to a deviation from the normal for our characters---- and also your author. I went into this with a story in my head, already written IN MY HEAD. It's something strange that rarely occurs, me already having it all planned out, because I am a 'make it up as I go' writer. It would start with an argument lead to some angry sex that flips over and breaks the couch (that vibrating massager within...hello!?!?) and most of the furniture...and then I started typing and these assholes did this to me. Someday I will produce the fic where they slam each other around with clothes being ripped off and Jack using his 'restraining techniques' on his ripped scientist, but clear today is not that day. 
> 
> Next Chapter- 'Fornication' where I earn my #tags and possible add more in the editing process.


	3. Fornication

 

 

_Resignation_

Chapter 3

**Fornication**

* * *

 

 

“Did you even decorate or just accept the 'Default Fargo' decor as part of the fallout shelter ambiance?” Nathan asked as he surveyed Jack's bedroom and hung his shirt on a desk chair. “Exactly _what_ were you having to pack up in order to leave Eureka because 'minimalist' doesn't even touch the lack of personal touches in here.”

 

“It's a bedroom. I sleep here.” Jack said and Nathan turned and looked at him like he was some kind of savage. _Goddamn_ he was fucking gorgeous, especially when he was being thoughtfully observant and a little judgmental. Ok, he was hot as hell doing about anything but none of those other times had been half naked in his bedroom. “Why? What does your bedroom look like?”

 

“Like I have a personality.”

 

“Your seduction skills are off the charts.” Jack said and took his t-shirt off and threw it at him. He dropped his voice to imitate Nathan. “Take off your pants, your bedroom is boring...”

 

“Fuck me yourself, you coward.” Nathan chirped back in his best impersonation of angry Jack.

 

“It wasn't an invitation even if it worked out that way.” Jack said and couldn't help but laugh as Nathan came over and kissed him. His amusement turned to arousal as Nathan's kiss quickly turned heated and hungry. Hands were on his back, then his ass, then pulling him up against Nathan's firm body. The kiss didn't stop and Jack put his own hands on Nathan's bare chest, running them up and around his neck, and locking himself into the embrace as well. They were kissing like they had been kissing in the secluded corners of GD, and those always ended with Nathan breaking it off to leave. He wasn't getting that chance this time. Not this time.

 

Nathan ran his hands up Jack's back as he kissed him, finger splayed over the muscles stretched by Jack's decision to loop his arms around his own neck. He groaned, Jack's body was so deliciously well proportioned and oddly fit for his lack of decent diet and exercise routine. Jack was downright frustrating in every aspect and as Nathan ran his hands back down, caressing his sides, he felt Jack's breath hitch. The kiss stop momentarily as his hands brushed down a torso that didn't get touched enough as it should. That was not going to be a problem anymore.

 

Jack's couldn't keep up with the kiss once Nathan's hands stroked his sides. The act made him draw in as much air as his lungs could manage and hold the breath until those hands reached their destination. Nathan took the opportunity to let his lips wander, kissing his jawline up to his ear, sucking gently on the lobe. Then he felt hands on his hips and on his belt, unbuckling and unzipping right before a whisper, laced with arousal and desire, came from Nathan's mouth.

 

“I've had to walk away from kissing you because I didn't have enough self control to not take it further.” Nathan admitted in Jack's ear. He licked his lips as he thought about finally having the chance to do something about it instead of retreating to his office bathroom to take care of it himself. He pushed Jack's jeans off his hips and returned his hands to his ass in order to pick him up and toss him on the bed. “Not because I'm afraid of this.”

 

That voice alone was enough to expel all the air from his lungs, then Jack was lifted off the ground with ease and landed on his bed and sank into the memory foam. He watched as Nathan immediately resumed pulling his pants off then started laying kisses on his abs and dragging his beard over his stomach. His hands kept shoving the denim pants further down, hands very deliberately dragging across his skin as he did so. Jack was struggling to catch his breath now. If it wasn't bad enough to feel Nathan's hands on his touch starved skin, his beard, kisses and hot heavy breath on his abdomen made it impossible to ignore that there was a hot man eagerly taking his pants off and hovering over his hard dick. Then his pants were on the floor and underwear quick to follow, Nathan sank to the floor with them in order to rid him completely of his clothes. All the while he lay here appreciating the view of Nathan's head poised between his legs. He didn't expect what came next.

 

Nathan ran his hands up Jack's thighs and without much prep or teasing, took his cock in his mouth and heard the most inhuman sound erupt from Jack's mouth. He flickered his eyes up at him and that got another moan.

 

“Holy shit, Nathan...”

 

He expected Jack to be vocal and he wasn't disappointed. Hearing him gasp and mewl his name was more erotic than he expected though. It had been a while since he had performed fellatio but it wasn't exactly something you forgot how to do. He'd never been this eager to go down on anyone though, Jack had definitely hit a nerve when he called him a coward for not engaging in any kind of sexual activity with him. That coupled with the sounds Jack was making made him over eager to show off. His Sheriff had absolutely no idea how comfortable he was with the science of sex and how much he enjoyed rendering his partner speechless in bed. Jack was probably prepared for how specific and demanding Nathan could be, he knew his bossy controlling side well, but he had absolutely no clue how that applied to him in bed. He was grinning as he watched Jack writhe and his body react to the attention he was getting and Nathan barely even did anything. Just a warm mouth on a apparently neglected dick was all it took to get Jack to make some outstanding sounds which were only encouraging him, making him suckle and hum and the sounds only got more unbelievable.

 

“Na...ah... _fuck_ ”

 

Yes, he knew he was good at this, just like everything. The fact of the matter was that Jack wasn't even getting his best right now, he just wanted to seize the moment to shock him when he could. He wanted him to know that he wanted him, needed him, and there were no qualms about how and or when. He enjoyed the act, enjoyed giving him a promise of much more to come without having the performance anxiety get in the way after the eventual first date. He let one hand roll up Jack's tightened abdominal muscles while the other took a hold of the base of his shaft. He pulled his head up, just so his lips were wrapped around the head of his cock and his tongue could play. He wanted to see Jack's face and the man was so utterly wrecked by that he couldn't even do more than open his mouth in anticipation of saying something, only to have the words never form. Perfect time to give him a smirk and try to take his entire length into his mouth and throat.

 

Jack had never been this overwhelmed by anyone or any sexual experience ever. He wasn't prepared for Nathan to simply yank his pants down and take his erection into his mouth. Not after they were playfully bantering a few minutes earlier. He was expecting some more bantering and foreplay as Nathan joined him on the bed, not for him to just skip all that and decide to go down on him right then and there. The warmth of his mouth and the surprise of it all had been more arousing than the slow and methodical tease to the act. It was almost like he couldn't wait for it and wanted his cock so bad he took it as soon as it presented itself. He was sucking and swirling his tongue too with a fervor that made him feel like there was this dire need to have him, like some goddamned emergency to save the world that could not wait. That combined with what Nathan's mouth was doing was making him wonder if he was even going to last long enough to not embarrass himself. That become a serious concern when he felt Nathan just plunged down on him and he felt himself slam into the back of his throat. His entire body freeze up as he yelled, “Holy fuck...”

 

Nathan felt a surge of pride as he reassured himself he could reduce Jack to this so quickly and he was still _really good_ at this. He didn't want him to cum too quickly, so he swiftly pulled his head back, lips tightly wrapped around his shaft and returned his attention to the glans. First he rolled it up against the side of his cheek, then let his tongue trace every last detail of the glans, frenulum and that irresistible line up to the urethra opening. Then he pulled away with a loud suckling pop as it all left his mouth. He heard a squeak, Jack was trying hard to sit up and watch him while also trying to not explode within a minute of stimulation. Nathan licked down the shaft, following the vein down to where the base of the shaft met his scrotum. He deliberately rubbed his chin on his balls, scraped his bearded cheek against Jack's inner thigh and then snaked a hand between clenched thighs to his perineum and stroked a few fingers against that while palming his balls. Then he sucked hard at the junction of the penis and scrotum and almost got a knee in the head for his efforts.

 

“Nathan...” That was his undoing and Jack's hands clutched the bedspread and thighs threatened to break Nathan's hand.. “I...”

 

Nathan knew he was close and decided at that moment he intended to swallow the fruits of his brief labor. He quickly licked the shaft and took Jack's head back in his mouth . He braced himself for the taste of cum, braced himself because he had not always been a fan of swallowing. He's not upset by it anymore as he considered it part of an intimate act and he genuinely wanted to do this to, and for, Jack. He wanted to know what Jack tasted like, it tickled some scientific curiosity of his as well as his own refined palate. He never cared about anyone else to this degree, every other blowjob had been superficial and not nearly this satisfying to him.

 

That was enough to send Jack over the edge, especially when he looked down and saw a devilish grin on Nathan's face telling him he knew exactly was he was doing. A signature Nathan Stark grin that was made around his goddamned dick in his mouth! That made his whole body tense and he came hard and he felt Nathan take him in his mouth deeper, causing him to cry out even louder than he had ever had in his life. Nathan sucked as he was ejaculating, sucked like he was slurping with the intention to suck his brains out through his dick along with every potential child he could have in his life. The feeling sent tingles through his entire body, radiating from the point of his dick inside of Nathan's warm mouth. He was making sounds that he never herd from himself before, gurgling cries of ecstasy from his throat that sounded like he needed medical attention. His body convulsed as an orgasm ripped through him, Nathan didn't let up at all while he twitched uncontrollably.

 

After Jack quieted down Nathan sat up straight, drug his mouth along the softening shaft and then allowed it to fall from his mouth. He sat there, on his knees, looking at Jack's chest rise and fall as he tried to recover his breath. Then he crawled up over the man to look him in the eyes and enjoy that look of bliss on his face and the adoration in those stunning blue eyes. He looked untimely relaxed, incapacitated and like he was looking up at a goddamned angel. Nathan gave him a smile, because he knew that was far from his best performance and he was very glad Jack turned out to be a vocal partner.

 

“Probably for the best you didn't do that at GD.”

 

Nathan snorted in amusement and then was pulled down into a kiss. If Jack noticed a lingering taste in his mouth he hid it well, because he was kissing him like he never intended to stop. Nathan had to break it off because he knew there was still a lot of business they had to attend to, most notably making sure Jack still had a job tomorrow. “So... about your job.”

 

“It was excellent.”

 

Nathan rolled his eyes as Jack grinned in amusement at himself. “Your Sheriffing job.”

 

“Yeah, I should do something about that. Long distance relationships haven't been kind to me in the past.”

 

“Would you like to have dinner with me tonight to celebrate un-quitting?” Nathan asked. “Maybe come home with me and I'll show you what I can do to you if I don't have time constraints?”

 

“I'd like to do some stuff to you too.”

 

“Did I suck your last brain cells out through your dick?”

 

“Yeah.” Jack snorted and ran his hand over Nathan's jaw. “100 percent the case. My only IQ remaining is 11.”

 

“Well, shower and change. I have to fix your Sheriff's star before you come get it, I might have taken out some of my frustrations on it.”

 

“OK.” Jack said not really knowing, or caring, what he was talking about. He felt like he was floating on a cloud, his vision was fuzzy and he was pretty sure brain just shut down because it couldn't process what just happened.

 

“You're not even listening to me.” Nathan said and rolled over onto the bed. “It's a good thing we didn't fuck at GD.”

 

“Yeah, I'd totally let you blow up the place if you blew me like that.”

 

“Good to know.” Nathan sat up and smiled. Yeah, maybe he couldn't calculate and control how things went with Jack at all, perhaps that's what he really needed in his life. He swung his legs off the bed and realized he had never been this playful with anyone. _Especially_ the first time they got naked together. He was always so focused on his performance and never on the intimacy.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Some of us still have a job.” Nathan said.

 

“Stick around, I can recover in a few and reciprocate...”

 

“You're barely forming coherent sentences. I am not letting you near my dick right now.”

 

“Oh come on, you can't honestly do that to me and then just leave because you are afraid I might make you come undone before you go back to work.” Jack poked him in the back.

 

“Why do you keep calling me a coward?” Nathan looked over his shoulder at him and saw a dopey grin and Jack actually giggled. Maybe he did break him.

 

“Because you're hot when you're mad.”

 

“This relationship is already a mess.”

 

“Good. Get your pants off and stay.” Jack said and rolled over so he could wrap his arms around Nathan's waist and put his head on his back. “If you weren't wearing pants I could literally kiss your ass right now.”

 

Nathan started laughing. How the hell were they ready to physically fight each other a mere two hours ago? He looked down as Jack started fumbling with his belt and just ended up dragging his fingers across his crotch. “Do you want me to do that?”

 

“No, I can do this and I know what I'm doing.”

 

Nathan watched as hands ended up roaming freely in his lap and eventually ended up in his pockets. He watched his wallet come out and disappear. He rolled his eyes out of habit, this was just how Jack's brain worked. Running from one idea to the next and making him question if they even spoke the same language. “Are you going to ask for my registration next, Sheriff?”

 

“For what? That big gun in your pants?”

 

He turned around as Jack flopped back on the bed and opened his wallet. “Are you serious?

 

“No, Oregon has a concealed carry license.” Jack said matter-of-factly and then pulled out Nathan's drivers license. “You asshole, you look like a model on your driver's license! Did you pay someone to use a glamour shot?”

 

“No, I'm naturally that photogenic.” Nathan replied and watched Jack smirk. “What?”

 

“You're older than me.”

 

“Did I cause brain damage by going down on you?”

 

“I'm recovering, just give me a few minutes.”

 

“Is this normal for you?”

 

“Not really. I'm hoping I get to find out if this is always the effect you have on me or not. Maybe you could quit trying to leave?” Jack said and watched his eyes roll. “Come on scientist, you've heard of a refractory period. You just immobilized me, can you please give me a minute or two to get feeling back in my extremities?”

 

Nathan fell back into the bed as Jack put his license away and handed him his wallet back. He was really trying to buy himself some time. Jack was really adorable when he was glowing like this and he wasn't going to refuse the attention. God knows, he needed some relief himself, but he was used to Jack having this effect on him. He'd deal with it, what he needed more was to know Jack wasn't going to leave Eureka. However he took he bait and asked, “What exactly are you planning to do to me that requires so much stamina?”

 

Jack rolled over and climbed over him. He kissed him and said simply, “Keep you in bed for at least another hour.”

 

“Jack...”

 

“Stop worrying about my job.” Jack whispered. “Stop worrying about everything.”

 

There were light kisses being feathered down his chin, cheek and neck. Nathan closed his eyes, realizing that Jack had picked up on his tension and had done what he needed to to distract him with small talk. He was anxious about getting back to GD and see about securing Jack's job. He was also concerned about someone checking up on them and he was already calculating what work he had to get done in order to have dinner tonight. It was how his mind worked, never shutting down just moving to a new item on the agenda. So instead of rushing or ruining the moment, Jack made him relax and come back to him. He wanted to worry that he was being to transparent to the man he just sort of started dating, but the feeling of his lips trailing over his throat and down to his chest erased those thoughts from his mind.

 

Jack ran his hands down Nathan's arms, enjoying the bulge and firmness of his biceps, then moved to his forearms. His kisses sank deeper, lightly covering his chest with appreciative feather light touches of his lips. His hands slipped from the impressive forearms and to his waist where he didn't fumble with the button or unzipping the fly despite having his face hovering over Nathan's chest. Nathan was breathtaking in every sense of the word and Jack was delighted to be able to get his lips and hands on him. He could feel the man's breath hitch with each kiss. He needed it too, he needed someone to worship every inch of him and make him fear losing control of himself. Jack wanted that now and he was pushing past the welcoming embrace of post-orgasm bliss to made sure Nathan enjoyed it too.

 

Nathan brought his hands over to start caressing Jack's body as he worked his way down to his nipple. One hand ran over his smooth back, giving Jack enough clearance for his arm to bend and a searching hand to snake into his pants. He knew his breathing was already erratic, it had been a while since he had sex and even that was nowhere close to the slow and sensual attention he was getting from Jack. A tongue was circling his nipple while a hand rubbed his erection over his boxers and he was hyper aware of every little touch and stroke. Now he was seriously regretting just dropping to his knees and taking Jack in his mouth because foreplay was sensational and Jack deserved to have his full attention like this.

 

A hand came up and rested at the back of his neck, a finger lightly stroking up to his hairline and back. Jack took that as a sign what he was doing was clearly appreciated and the fact that Nathan hadn't made a sound was another indicator he had finally managed to shut down the guy's overactive brain. He ran the back side of his tongue over the perky nipple and then took it in his mouth, sucking gently while his thumb rolled over a moistened head behind a thin layer of cotton in Nathan's pants. He pulled away, raking his teeth against the nipple as he did so and that got a handful of fingers in his hair and a tug. “I have to get your pants off because I don't want to hear about staining some expensive tailored wool trousers.”

 

“That's what dry cleaning is for.”

 

“The dry cleaner that is currently strategically shrinking my uniform pants? Same lady who I sort of dated?” Jack asked and looked up at Nathan's face. His smile came easy, tension was nowhere to be found and his eyes were locked onto him. He was too beautiful to be real. “ _You_ being a possessive asshole marching in there dropping hints that I was the one to put these stains on your pants? No, let's take them off.”

 

Nathan grinned and put his head back as a low laugh formed in his throat. “Yeah, you should take them off.”

 

Jack shook his head and drew his hand out of his pants and then slid his body down Nathan's so he could get in position to pull his pants off. He hooked the waistline with his fingers and then pulled down as he went, Nathan's hips rising to assist him caused him to want to pause but he forced himself to keep going. There was some about the feeling of soft, supple wool in his hands while his knuckles slid over incredibly powerful thighs and well defined calves. He paused to start kissing the inside of those thighs as he pulled off Nathan's shoes and socks. The attention to that area got a small sound from Nathan's lips and Jack wondered what it was going to take to get him more vocal. He knew he, himself, was loud and without filter during sex, but he couldn't see Nathan being that type. At least not yet. Not without coaxing.

 

Nathan took a deep breath as Jack's hands ran up the backs of his calves and his lips aggressively kissed the insides of his thighs. He knew right then and there that this man was going to be his undoing because he had never been with anyone so focused on making him feel this damned good. Jack was going for all the right spots, all those spots he had to know were so often neglected when you were the one in control of the foreplay and the goal was lubrication and arousal for penetration. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but it was a focus on the end result. Right now the focus was on exploring and enjoying the experience, each touch from an attentive new lover compounded by the feelings he hadn't had for a very long time. Leave it to Jack Carter to make him feel like he'd been doing sex wrong.

 

He was absolutely fascinated by the sheer strength and form of Nathan's calves and thighs. Sure he had noticed the gorgeous sculpted body that was Nathan Stark every opportunity he had, but having his hands on him was another thing entirely. When the hell did he have time to keep himself this fit as well as create half the shit in Eureka and run Global? Was this guy even human? The way his legs were shaped made him doubt it, he felt like he was worshiping some deity masquerading as a scientist who kept this body shrouded with expensive wool until it was the absolute perfect time to shock his believers with a glimpse of perfection. Speak of perfection, he wanted to get his hands on those abs...

 

Nathan had to draw in a very long and calming breath as he tilted his head down to watch Jack's naked body slide up his. Mischievous and intense blue eyes looked up at him as a tongue came out to trace his abdominal muscles. Just the tip of his tongue, working it's way over the defining muscle mass. Nathan had no choice but to tense his core and hold his breath, which caused Jack's eyes to light up as the area became even more defined.

 

Jack grabbed at the thighs under him as he enjoyed exploring every inch of Nathan's incredible body that had been flaunted in front of him every chance the man got.  He started kissing his abs, working his way back up to his chest to focus on the other nipple he neglected. His hands roamed up Nathan's sides and he felt the man shudder under him. It was a sin this man had been neglected and in a very bold move Jack found himself huskily asking, “Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need, Nathan.”

 

Nathan's mind went completely blank as Jack's voice took a very sensual tone and asked him point blank what he wanted. He was always the commanding one, always knew what he wanted, so for him to be completely at a loss right know threw him into complete confusion. Jack suckling on his nipple didn't help. Jack's hand returning to stroking his cock _definitely_ didn't help.

 

Jack realized that there needed to be more clarification as it sounded like he was demanding he talk dirty to him. He was, he wanted to hear Nathan vocal and surprised by the sounds coming from his mouth, but he also wanted to know how far the guy wanted to go right now. He reached into his boxers and palmed his head for a little pre-cum lubrication then grabbed his shaft firmly, twisting his wrist just gently. One good stroke and he felt Nathan's chest heave suddenly. “I don't have any lubricant other than some lotion and saliva, so anything with more friction than that will have to wait. However I can continue what I'm doing...”

 

Nathan took a huge breath as Jack illustrated his options by running his hand up his shaft and encompassing his head with his hand and just kneading it with the most incredibly prefect combination of pressure and movement.

 

“Or I can put my mouth to use somewhere else.” Jack said and kissed a few inches lower to illustrate his offer. Nathan looked at him, pupils dilated and face flushed. He looked utterly incapable of thinking and that was something Jack had to be proud of. “'Fuck me yourself' will have to wait until we can get things stretched out and properly lubricated. It's been a while, I have to admit you're an intimidating size and I don't exactly have a place to hide or use toys in my house ...”

 

“I do.” Nathan said and Jack froze.

 

It was followed by a gasp that sounded like Nathan was surprised by what just came out of his mouth. Jack was too.

 

“And the condom in my wallet comes with a selection of lube.”

 

Jack stopped what he was doing and just stared at him and blinked. It didn't really surprise him that Nathan was so damned comfortable with himself he had probably made specific toys to please himself because, well, he was Nathan. Smart, too busy, crafty...arts and crafty. And o _f course_ GD made sex products. However he wasn't quite sure how all that fit into a wallet sized package. A wallet he has just been looking through. “How?”

 

“Just add water to the tablet.” Nathan explained and tried to not sound too eager. Thinking about the science helped, explaining the science to Carter helped more. “Technology adapted from an industrial lubricant we made and I saw the value in other industries as well.”

 

“You have sex department at GD?” Jack gasped. “Where the hell is Section 69?”

 

Nathan laughed and said, “We don't call it that, it's on the medical side. Get a bottle of water and I'll get my wallet...”

 

“You're really...ready for that?” Jack asked. The idea that Nathan employed toys in his personal time made Jack's mind go blank as he thought beyond the possession and creation of them and to the image of Nathan using them. To avoid having this cause embarrassment Jack stopped what he was doing and crawled up to kiss the man laying on his bed who just offered to let him fuck him.

 

“God Jack, just get a damned water bottle and stop asking questions.”

 

Jack nodded and rolled off the bed and ran down stairs.

 

“It better not be cold!” Nathan hollered after him and got out of bed to pick up his pants and get his wallet out. He took out the condom and heard cabinets opening and closing and then the thunder of Jack running up the stairs again. He shook his pants out and laid them on the chair then opened the back part of the package and took out a small blue tablet as Jack returned. He took the cap off the bottle, then dropped it in put the cap back on and said, “Shake it.”

 

While Jack was shaking the bottle he watched the fluid inside start to change consistency. He almost missed Nathan stripping out of his boxers and handing him the condom package. “You really want this?”

 

“Do you honestly believe I am the type pf man who is going to do anything I don't want to do?” Nathan cocked an eyebrow at him. “Or do _who_ I don't want to do? _Fuck me yourself, Jack_.”

 

Jack laughed, one of those out of body disbelieving laughs that occurred when your brain simply could not process something. He pulled him down into an excited kiss. This _was them_ , their ability to conquer the most serious situations with playful banter, except a million times better. He had never been this relaxed or turned on with anyone else in his entire life. Especially someone he screamed at, wanted to hit and quit his job over this morning. _Especially_ someone he never did more than kiss. He tossed the bottle and package on the bed and then pushed Nathan back onto it, falling onto him as he tipped with the momentum. He never broke off the kiss.

 

Nathan felt the excitement and adoration in Jack's kiss and he kissed him back. Immediately there was that heated passion that was quick to ignite every time he pulled the Sheriff into a room to pin him against a wall and kiss him. Nathan's hands roam Jack's back again, then rolled down to squeeze his perfect and firm ass. Jack's body rubbed against his and he could feel the moisture from them both dampening their midsections. He squeezed him tighter, needing him as close as possible, kissed him hard and broke away just so he could kiss his neck and drag his beard roughly against the sensitive areas there. Jack tilted his head back to let him have access and he could feel nails digging into his skin. He stretched his arm down without stopping what he was doing and grabbed the water bottle, the crinkle of it made Jack react physically, shivering before he could even take the cap off. He expertly used his thumb to rotate the cap and pulled away to look over Jack's shoulder and drop a stream of it down the crack of his ass.

 

Jack cooed, he felt the 'ah' of the reaction through out his body of the room temperature liquid hit his skin and he let the feeling course through his body and erupt through his mouth in one long drawn out sigh of pleasure. The bottle crinkled and went on his nightstand, telling him to prepare himself for whatever Nathan's hands were going to do next. He couldn't be prepared for how good it felt to have that hand return to the base of his back, huge hand spread out over him as a finger pressed between his clenched cheeks. “God Nathan, please...don't stop.”

 

It was a throaty gurgle that made Nathan lean back and pull Jack tight against him with his free arm while his other hand explored and teased. The lube coated his finger and Jack's skin as he traveled further down, leading Jack to writhe a little in anticipation and clench his muscles tighter. “You're going to break my finger if you don't relax.”

 

Jack moved his leg to give Nathan better access and avoid any damaged to his really skilled hands. He pressed his forehead into the man's shoulder, muffling his pleading with a mass of muscle he wish he was able to kiss. However Nathan's fingertip was now touching his entrance, circling it and sensing shocks of desire and want up his entire spine. God it had been too long, too long since he had anyone touch him like this. Probably one reason he missed the Marshall service so much, but he wasn't going to think about that while Nathan was applying the slightest bit of pressure and preparing to finger him.

 

Jack was coming undone, straining against his arm and mumbling incoherent words of encouragement into his chest. He pressed a kiss to his temple at the same time that he pressed his finger into him.

 

“Nathan.... _Jesus Christ..._ ”

 

He was having the hardest time controlling his own breathing as Jack moaned and his finger pressed into Jack. Jack's ass rose into him and he found himself already slipped in past his knuckle. In this position he wasn't going to be able to access the prostate which didn't seem like a problem since Jack was clearly delighted by anal play. His finger was squeezed tighter and tighter by contracting muscles and he let out a groan himself as he thought about his own cock getting the treatment his finger was getting. Warm and tight...and too damned tight to accommodate him without some work. That made his cock twitch thing about playing with Jack all night and working them both up before he could even think about...

 

“I want more Nathan...keep stretching me...” Jack panted. “I forgot how good this feels...I want to feel you...just fuck me yourself...”

 

 _That_ wasn't helping. His cock throbbed and he had to focus to not push too far too fast. He wasn't expecting Jack to be so needy, he only intended to tease and toy with the opening a little, not find himself regretting his approach. “Roll over, I need a better angle.  I can't get to your prostate...”

 

 

"I don't want an anatomy lesson, I want you _in me now_.” Jack growled as he felt the pressure leave as Nathan's finger retracted.

 

God.. _he was bad_. Nathan felt a pulse though his whole body as Jack's words hit every erogenous zone at once. He had no choice but to flip him over. One bonus was he could now see Jack's face, which also had it's drawbacks as he was even hotter than normal when fully aroused and wanting his desires quenched. He put his hand back to use before another demand he couldn't handle escaped those parted lips.

 

Jack threw his head back into the pillow as Nathan's slicked up hand rolled over his perineum and slid up his cheeks again. He thrusted towards him, begging to feel the stimulation he hadn't felt in years. Then he was granted his wish as a finger circled his entrance and pushed inside. He damned near choked on his own gurgle of pleasure.

 

Nathan was focused on finding the prostate and eager to see what Jack's reaction was. He hoped it would appease him a little as Nathan was more than aware of the drawbacks of his own size and he didn't want to hurt Jack even if the guy clearly loved to run into danger at _every_ opportunity. He slipped his fingers inside, barely an inch, and ran them up and down the wall of the rectum, searching for the gland. Gentle pressure and a little probing got a gasp from Jack and he took that to mean he had found the spot. He stroked gently, methodically, stroking out the hisses and mewls that Jack Carter was capable of producing when handled appropriately. Why the hell did they spent a year fighting when they could have been doing this?

 

Jack managed to run a trembling hand up to Nathan's face.

 

Nathan bent forward and kissed him, knowing he was having issues functioning at the moment. He whispered, “Does that feel good? Why don't we agree to let me play with you a little more tonight before we proceed to that 'fuck me yourself' demand of yours? Hmmm?”

 

“Nathan...” Jack felt his voice shaking in his throat. God dammit he was an absolute mess and it took a damned finger or two to bring him to the point he couldn't even speak. No...the fingers attached to _this_ man was what it took and he had to accept that everything he felt with him was overwhelmingly powerful and could wreck him. God he wished Nathan wasn't so well endowed, otherwise he could probably accommodate him after a little while of being fingered like this. Instead he was going to have to wait until tonight and that was a tease all in itself. “Damn you for being an overachiever _in everything_.”

 

He wasn't sure what that was in reference to, but then Jack reached out and grasped his cock with a trembling hand. He smirked and placed a gentle kiss on Jack's nose and said, “I'm willing to lend a helping hand, as always Sheriff.”

 

The stroking of his prostate stopped briefly as Nathan's other finger pressed inside of him to the knuckle, then stretched him a little. He saw stars and moaned. If he had been one to be embarrassed by his vocal tendencies during sex, he would be beet red and seizing up right now, but he was more than comfortable with his expressions. Especially when they got a reaction from Nathan in the way of an aggressive assault of kisses on his exposed throat. His beard scratched at sensitive skin as lips covered him in kisses from chin to Adam's apple.  Nathan kept it up for almost five minutes while Jack plead himself hoarse asking for more.

 

“Why don't you slip that condom on and slip inside of _me_?” Nathan asked and Jack moaned loader. “I don't want to hurt you. We have time, we have toys and we have a date tonight. Save something for later.”

 

“Son of a....” Jack felt the pressure subside and Nathan drag his beard down his chest, kissing and blowing hot air over his skin and then ending at his nipple where he sucked hard enough to make sure Jack focused. “How much exercise have you been getting?”

 

“You...frustrate me a lot.” Nathan admitted and backed off, then grabbed the condom and threw it on Jack's sweaty chest. “What's your favorite position?”

 

“With you? Probably all of them.”

 

“Not helping.” Nathan said and rolled over on his back.

 

Jack grabbed the lube bottle a little too roughly, the cap blew off and some of it shot out the top onto the floor. He heard Nathan sigh.

 

Nathan reached over to take the lube from him and then used his pinkie to flick the condom packet down to his waiting erection.

 

Ok, he was absolutely was head over heels in love with this guy and he cursed himself for taking so long to let himself admit it to himself. He sat up and inspected the foil wrapper, a GD logo embossed on it. He couldn't believe he didn't have some catastrophe involving the 'condom guy' at GD yet, though he was sure he was tempting fate by thinking about that. He flipped it over and saw they came with a size label on the back, “Are you fucking with me?”

 

“No, you're supposed to be fucking me.” Nathan drawled. “Why are you like this?”

 

“XL?” Jack asked and showed him the wrapper then waved at his own ample, yet not ridiculously over-sized, equipment.

 

“Whoopsie.” Nathan chirped and smiled and took it back as Jack went over to his nightstand to fumble around for his own supplies.

 

"Asshole."

 

"That's the idea."

 

Jack tried to look mad but the grin on Nathan's face just made it impossible. He felt the smile on his face as he rolled over to the nightstand to get his own 'average sized' condoms. He put it on and rolled back over happy to see that the grin seemed permanently affixed to Nathan's face. He wondered if there was actually a size selection of XL or if Mr. Huge Dick had ordered a special run of them just to fuel his Extra Large ego. The town already had it's problems measuring up to his impossibility high standards, that was just an added kick to the nuts. “Just keep smiling, I'm going to roll those eyes of yours into the back of your head in a few minutes.”

 

“I'm waiting.”

 

Jack grabbed the bottle of lube from him a little too roughly and lube shot out of the top again like a volcano, splattering all of the sheets.

 

“I only have one tablet, Jack, can you please use it sparingly?” Nathan asked as the lube spread out over the center of the bed.

 

“Roll over, please.” Jack said and added, “On your hands and knees.”

 

“Oh so the condom thing really helped you make up your mind on how to give it to me, huh?”

 

“Kinda.”

 

Nathan did as asked and let out a yelp as Jack dumped the entire bottle of lube on his lower back and ass. “Son of a....”

 

“Yeah., _extra large_ portion.” Jack giggled and pulled a handful of lube downwards towards it's desired location. Nathan looked over his shoulder at him, only slightly annoyed as Jack was already letting his fingers wander. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Nathan would offer this, but the guy was so comfortable in his overachieving skin that he wasn't going to let his ego get in the way of a good time. Never would have thought that the case, but as he generously applied lube he laughed as it ran everywhere on Nathan's perfect ass, he couldn't help but feel honored. Honored that he had been the one this amazing guy felt like he was on equal footing with and let down his defenses to keep him close. This felt so natural even though they had never crossed these barriers before. They both needed somewhere where they were not in charge and had so easily shed those roles when it was time to play.

 

Nathan groaned and put his head on the bed. “Are you planning to finger paint back there or finger me?”

 

“Can you shut up?” Jack laughed and slapped Nathan's ass. Lube went flying and it only made him laugh more.

 

“Oh for fuck's sake.”

 

Jack wiped his eyes on his arm as tears formed in his eyes from laughing too hard. He patted Nathan's back to get some lube on his other hand and reached around to start stroking the over sized cock dripping stains on his sheets. Nathan picked his head up, unable to ignore the sensations in order to be a sarcastic ass. That was one way to shut him up and he had to admit he liked this option. Jack leaned forward, over the lubed section, and kissed Nathan's back. His muscles flexed and Jack was glad he didn't miss out on this view. God, did the guy lift cars in his spare time? How the hell was he so fit!?

 

Nathan found himself silenced quickly by Jack's slicked hands. One stroked his cock and slathered lube over it's head, the other dragged lube down the crack of his ass until it was teasing his entrance. He was relaxed and it made it easy for Jack to push inside of him to distribute lube without dealing with tension. The man was good at disarming him with ill timed humor and he found himself needing to bite his own hand to deal with the overwhelming feelings being generated by Jack's simple ministrations. It took great skill to use two hands this well at once.

 

Jack was very deliberate with his moves, timing them perfectly so each stroke of his hand and finger coincided. He wished now that he wasn't such a smart ass, because he wanted to lean up against his body and touch him but there was _so much_ lube everywhere. He focused instead on Nathan's face, a complex array of emotions flickering across it as he assaulted his erogenous zones simultaneously. He considered what he had just been shown about the prostate, none of the other guys he he engaged in sex with had the inclination to stroke that particular spot as part of foreplay. Yeah, it got hit during sex, but this little bundle of nerves deserved to be an object of it's own focus. Perhaps dating a scientist did have it's perks and he was happy to pick up some new tricks.

 

Nathan grunted as he felt Jack _poking_ around and knew exactly what he was looking for. “Prostate is located about an inch or two in, front wall, size of a walnut. Stroke, don't poke.”

 

This was not the kind of instruction he was ever expecting to get from the Director of GD, but he found his heart-rate increasing a little as Nathan used the same tone of voice he always did when he explained science to him. Not really annoyed, kinda pleased he could talk about his passion without arguing with someone. Like he enjoyed being reminded of why he loved what he did. This was going to make him _way_ more interested in science talk. “You sound like you're mapping out it's exact location for me.”

 

“Look at my body, Jack. Do you honestly think I don't know it well enough to do that?”

 

“Of all the things you could have called me in to help with.....”

 

“Yes, I certainly can see how that would have gone. Good afternoon Sheriff,” Nathan's voice boomed as Jack focused on trying to find his _spot._ “It seems I've run out of batteries and I'm in need of a good, powerful orgasm from prostate stimulation. Could you come to my house and assist?”

 

Jack had to stop what he was doing as Nathan's voice was a turn on, but him joking was a delight in itself. He felt a grin form on his face as he looked at Nathan's mocking eyes and had to laugh. “Well, to be honest it probably would have been a better first impression than asking if I was sleeping with your wife.”

 

“Good to know.”

 

Jack bit his lip as he tried to refocus on his quest to find that magical spot on Nathan that apparently could produce some magical orgasm. He returned to his attentive strokes, finger applying searching pressure for a gland and the other providing long and gentle strokes of a rigid shaft that had waited way too long to be relieved. He gave special attention now to the glans as he knew that part was probably purple and throbbing from neglect. He almost missed Nathan gasp. “Was that it? Did I find it?”

 

“Yeah...” Nathan whined as Jack celebrated his discovery by rolling back over the spot and pressing harder than he should have. However it was good and he reveled in the sensation, being actually touched by Jack instead of having to imagine it was him, was certainly helping immensely. Having his thumb pressed up against his peritoneum was also a delight in itself and all together it was amazing. He had to shut his eyes and grab at the sheets, everything Jack was doing was now firing up nerves everywhere. He had been aroused, but now he was definitely being over aroused.  He held p for a few minutes before  demanding, “Jack...forget the fingers, use your dick.”

 

He wasn't sure he heard right until he looked at Nathan's eyes clamped shut and him biting his own lip to try to hold in whatever sounds he wasn't comfortable emitting. “You're ready?”

 

“Yes.”

 

It was assertive and no question that he was having a hard time keeping it together. That sent ripples of excitement though Jack and he took back both of his hands. Then with one hand on Nathan's hip and the other on his own cock, he prepared himself to penetrate. It had been a while and he really couldn't believe of all the people in this world he was going to have sex with, it was Nathan. _Twice._ He placed his tip at the entrance and added just the slightest bit of pressure before putting his other hand on a butt cheek to ensure he could see everything as clearly as possible. He watched Nathan shove back into him, and let out his own gasp as he wasn't expecting that.

 

Nathan opened his eyes and looked back at Jack to the best of his ability, wanting to see the look on his face as his head passed through the sphincter aided by the lube that was still dripping off his back. He could only look for a few second before the sensation and awkward twist in his neck made it impossible to continue. He rested instead on his elbows, focusing on the feeling of Jack pushing inside of him and the particularly delightful warm fullness that came from it. “All the way, Jack. I can take it.”

 

Jack's was back to almost having his mind blown by Nathan's deep demanding voice. He wasn't going to be told more than once and he slowly buried himself completely in Nathan, wanting to drag out the incredible feeling of tight and wonderful warmth around him for as long as possible. He was now cursing the excessive lube because it was now smothered between them, a barrier between his flesh and Nathan's. He paused to take in the feeling before leaning over his back and kissing him between the shoulder blades and grabbing his cock again to massage his engorged head. Then Nathan pushed back, his hips demanding he move again, demanding friction and the sound of slapping flesh. He did as asked, careful to not get too jerky with the precious cargo in his hand. A long and slow retraction and then another thrust got him going in to a steady rhythm, one he needed to tend to his own release.

 

They became lost in the motions, sounds of panting and slapping joining the throaty noises of delight the only sounds in the room. Carnal need replaced the banter and demands, desire to drive each other over the edge forefront of their minds. Neither of them lasted long, though Nathan was the first to climax with a full body orgasm that made him actually cry out despite himself. It was promptly followed by a second wave of intensity as a blast of ejaculate added another wet spot to Jack's sheets. He clamped down hard on Jack enough to get a string of curses from him that didn't collectively made sense, but another cry from him indicated the spasming muscles around his cock was enough to bring him to climax along with him.

 

Time felt like it stood still as Jack went numb. He let go of Nathan's cock, hand covered in cum, and tried to stop himself from leaning on Nathan's back. He could feel the man trembling, struggling to remain upright even though he was on his elbows and knees. Jack put his hand on the bed to wipe it off as best he could, grabbed the base of his penis and the condom so it wasn't lost when he pulled out and then practically fell off Nathan. Two orgasms within an hour was something he didn't consider possible. Usually it took him longer than a half an hour to re-cooperate, but Nathan was unlike anyone he had ever slept with. It was possible his prostate probing fingers had tapped into some sex magic that he wasn't aware of. It was however the best sex he had ever had and he was completely and utterly weak from it. He was unable to even take the condom off as he softened inside of it or care that he was laying in sheets soaked in fluids of many varieties.

 

Nathan unceremoniously flopped down on the bed and grabbed the already saturated sheets to wipe himself off with. They lay there for a few minutes letting the air cool their sweaty skin before he said anything. “So....I'm not really sorry I pissed you off this morning by doing my job.”

 

“You know what?” Jack said and let his head roll over to look at him. “Neither am I.”

 

“When I can move again I'm going to take a shower. Would you like to join me?”

 

“I should.” Jack said thoughtfully. “I've walked out of GD covered in some questionable goo, but I doubt it will be as well received if I go back covered in it, smelling like sex, to beg for my job back.”

 

“Oh you won't have to beg. Ally threatened to file a stack of incident reports with the DoD, which would have undoubtedly resulted in a formal inquiry and evaluation of me as the director, unless I apologized and made you reconsider.”

 

“Which part was the apology?”

 

“The heart-felt talk we had an hour ago?”

 

“Where you blamed _me_ for all the incidents at GD?”

 

“That one.”

 

They fell into comfortable silence as stupid grins became a fixture on their faces but both of them were way too drained to do anything more than lay there. It took a few minutes before Jack was able to roll over and put his head on Nathan's shoulder and trace his finger over his chest. “I'm thinking about taking the rest of the day off.”

 

“I can't.” Nathan groaned. “I have to investigate the particular incident that incited our fight this morning. Dr. Tucker rushed into testing without proper documentation or running simulations. I also have a few projects to ensure are on track for field tests next week when General Mansfield is scheduled for a visit. Plus, I broke your Sheriff badge and need to make you a new one.”

 

“You broke it?” Jack asked and looked up at him as he stared at the ceiling thoughtfully, clearly scheduling out the rest of his day and coming up with solutions to his problems. “With what? Your ridiculously godlike chest when I threw it at you?”

 

“I crushed it with my foot when Ally ordered me to apologize.” Nathan started laughing and looked down at Jack, “Man is she going to be _pissed_ when she realized I got you in bed before she could.”

 

Jack enjoyed the rumble of laughter and the brilliant smile, and he didn't doubt Nathan would deliver the news just like that, so he grabbed the man's chin and made him look him in the eye. “Promise me you will _not_ do that. I have to work with her! I don't need you making this weird because we both know she's still hung up on you.”

 

“If anyone knows how well I apologize with my mouth, it's Ally. She's going to know.”

 

“Nathan! No!”

 

“ _Please_ , she was so turned on by us fighting I just need to call her out on it to silence any protests she cares to voice.”

 

“It's really not a surprised your marriage failed.”

 

“Thanks Jack, really nice of you to point that out as we embark on our own relationship.” Nathan chirped, but gave him a warm smile to show it wasn't really insulting to him to point out the truth. He was getting more comfortable reflecting on what did or did not work with Ally and not reacting defensively when someone else stated the obvious. He needed Jack to understand that he and his ex-wife knew each other too well, he didn't want him feeling it was going to be awkward. “So, next item on my agenda is to set up dinner plans with you.”

 

Jack chuckled, “By now all of Eureka knows we fought today, they're going to know we fucked too.”

 

“Well you _are loud_ when you are passionate about something.” Nathan glanced at him. “I'm not ashamed of you Jack, I'm completely comfortable with people talking about us. I actually welcome it. I'll have Fargo type up a daily report of what he hears, gossip wise. He better not report anything he hears in from my office.”

 

“Come on.”

 

“I'm going back to GD after taking a fresh shower with your soap and shampoo and won't trying in the least to hide the after-glow. I'll be in a good mood, which will scare the shit out of Dr. Tucker when I go to question him instead of fire him. Fargo will be calling Cafe Diem to check on who bet on us. Jo will be on the radio telling Taggart to stand down, hostage situation resolved. Taggart will in turn go on and on about the mating rituals of various species. And I'm going to spend most of the day upgrading your badge to include a few safety features.”

 

“It's a generic. Just get another one out of the supply closet.”

 

“Is that an invite to come to the Sherriff's office and 'inventory' the supply closet?”

 

“No...well maybe.” Jack said.

 

“We don't have extras, Jack. There is only one Sheriff and he's certainly not generic.” Nathan drawled. “Let me fix it. It was quite literally a step too far.”

 

“What do you mean by upgrades?”

 

“I'll tell you at dinner.” Nathan promised. “Which will be around 6? At Cafe Diem? I'll reserve a table and if you don't mind I'll order for us.”

 

“Afraid I'll want a cheeseburger and a beer on our first date?” Jack asked slyly. “Or do you just want to whip this town up into a frenzy before we arrive for dinner as a couple?”

 

“Perhaps.” Nathan hummed thoughtfully. “Wear that blue shirt, the one that matches your eyes.”

 

“Do you want me to organize a parade too?” Jack asked and propped himself up on his elbow to adequately take in the beauty of Nathan Stark laying in his bed planning their date. Post coital talk had never been like this and he didn't want to get up, even though he was 100% positive he was laying in a small pond of lube.

 

“I wouldn't complain.”

 

“What other plans do you have?”

 

“My place for dessert?”

 

“Well I'm certainly not sleeping in my own bed tonight.” Jack snorted. “It's soaking wet.”

 

“Speaking of, I need to shower and get back to work. _I_ still have a job.” Nathan said and didn't move. “Join me?”

 

“Yeah.” Jack said softly, enjoying the warm feeling he got from thinking that this might become a regular thing. He leaned over and kissed him, a gentle and affectionate kiss. It was comfortable and honest and it that made it feel like they had already been together for ages. He was actually kind of excited to be the talk of the town tonight when they had dinner in the most presumptuous fashion. God...he was dating Nathan Stark. _Him_. Holy shit!

 

Nathan sat up and felt light headed. _God_ , Jack Carter was going to make it hard to concentrate on his work. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to stand up he already knew his legs were going to feel like rubber.  It was going to be torture waiting until 6 pm to see him again, especially knowing how he intended to spend the rest of the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chapter 4, 'Gratification' is probably going to have a lot of sex too. Darn, huh? It's also not written yet so it might take a bit to get posted.


End file.
